11:16
by In Love With Narcolepsy Boy
Summary: Deals with Rory and her depression. Probably, eventually, maybe, Narco? We'll see. Yeah yeah yeah, everyone hates me for making a Narco. But yeah, get over it.


Hmmkay. I guess I'm back. Yeah, jump around, do your dances, sing your songs, because _Lassie_ is back in business. This is a remake of my story "2:48", which is going to be similar, but deeper and longer. Yeah, if you read 2:48, forget the whole concept, because, as you can see, this one is called 11:16. Summary? Rory deals with depression. Hey, don't hate. It's what I'm good at writing. This chapter focuses mainly on the years after Yale and why she is falling apart. The main point to this story is supposed to be Rory missing Dean, but this first chapter hardly shows that at all. So, all you Narco readers wondering why this shows no Rory/Dean at all, is because it's kind of going to take a while to get there. I had a lot of fun writing this, as weird as it sounds, but I did. So, I will most likely update in a short period of time. Unlike my other stories, where I just leave them hanging there for months and months. So yeah, I will most likely update this one soon.

Oh yeah, and I'm working on getting "Familiar Face" and "Cowboy Kills The Rockstar" up and going again. (Because for those of you that don't know, I was previously **lukelaiandroryndean**). And those 2 stories seemed to be the most loved. I can see why for Cowboy Kills The Rockstar (kind of), but for Familiar Face—that story was a piece of crap. So, I am continuing CKTR, but starting over Familiar Face. But, I am having huge writers block- so I may focus on this story for now. Oh, and, I will re-write Familiar Face to this account, but CKTR will be continued on my old username. Okay? Okay.

**Disclaimer**: Oh, you again. Well see, I really do own everything. I'm just acting like a pathetic teenager writing pathetic stories to cover up my appearance. Yeah, that's it.

* * *

It was 11:16, and Rory had just woken up. It was strange that she slept so late these days. She slept so long mostly because she didn't care if she slept through the whole morning; she kind of just let go of her life. She gave up.

* * *

Rory graduated from Yale, which was one of the best times in her life. But with that time, came a bad time; because, well, nothing ever ends happily.

She lost Logan; lost him to France. He was so caught up in working that he seemed to ignore her. It wasn't his fault though, and she knew that. He was making his father proud, against his own needs. He couldn't seem to gain control and live his life the way he wanted. He wanted Rory, but his father didn't. So he lost her.

Rory loved Logan. He was sweet, caring, outgoing, funny, and adventurous. He gave up a lot of what he had, for as long as he could, to be with her. And, that was an awful lot.

Once Logan was out of Rory's life, she missed him a lot, but wasn't completely devastated, because, she knew that with his family, being the family they really were, she would lose him no matter what. Rory was just glad that it was when she was still young, still young enough to find someone else.

She went through 2 years of dating and relationships, and all of them failed. She just didn't feel that spark; that feeling in her stomach that with this guy, she would be safe, and alright. And she couldn't do without that.

She had a paying job for a newspaper close by to her home, to start off her career. And after that came her dream job- a traveling journalist. She got to travel all around the world, and it was probably some of the most amazing times in her life; some of her last. During that time, she had a boyfriend, John, who she cared for deeply. And she was sort of almost happy again. But as she started to travel more, John and Rory would see less of each other. So John broke it off. And that's when Rory lost hope, and started dying.

With losing some of the most important things in her life, she lost her passion to write. She just didn't have it in her anymore.

And as a show of slack, she eventually got fired. She still traveled though, with money her father willingly gave her. She just couldn't stand being in Hartford or Stars Hollow anymore; it reminded her of too much.

She thought traveling would be fun; and for a while, it was. Seeing new places, and being in a different environment was exciting for her. But after a while, she started observing the people. Which usually she loved doing: studying their actions, their emotions, their way of life; but it just broke her down even more. Seeing the majority of them with another person, in love, not alone, was just too hard.

So she stopped touring the world, and moved to a small little town, similar to Stars Hollow, but not so much that it would bring it back to her. It was a long distance away from Connecticut, in New Hampshire, just as far away as she needed to be. She found a job- an editor at a newspaper. She couldn't write anymore, but still loved to read. So, the job was almost perfect for her. Well, for the new Rory.

With time being passed, and losing herself along the way, she quit her job, and again took more money from her dad. Which would be seemingly out of the question years ago, but for now, she was in too big of a mess to support herself, so she would basically die without Chris's generosity. And, part of her wished she would just end her life.

She was sad, mournful, upset, discouraged, depressed. She needed someone to love her, someone to hold her, someone to miss her, someone to kiss her, someone to care for her, someone to tell her that _she was their world_. **Someone**.

Which led her, to her main thinking topic everyday, a person from her past. Dean Forester.

* * *

Okay- let's see. I know I didn't mention Lorelai, but, I just really didn't feel like bringing her up- because I don't exactly know how I am going to put her place in the story yet. But she will be mentioned, definitely. And, as far as I know, a newspaper editor edits things people write (which takes reading), so that's what her job was. It may be something more, but, that's what I depicted it to be. Um, I know that this story is AU; Rory would never get this depressed. But, oh well. It's a fanfiction. It's okay to get a little AU. Oh yeah, and, I will give a cookie to whoever figures out why this story is called 11:16. And no, it's not because she woke up at that time. But, well, it is. But why did she wake up at that time? Only the clever-ist will know this.. Pshaw.

Hmm. I know it was short, but hopefully with enough reviews, I will update really soon. It will mainly be focused on her thoughts about Dean. So yeah. And, I haven't decided if there is going to be actual dialogue in this story yet. If there isn't, I'm making a sequal that **_will be Narco_**. Yeah, boo hoo, it's a Narco. Because why in the hell would I write something else?

Reviews are oxygen, for those of you that don't know me. If you were thinking of clicking out of this, think again and push that button. I know you want to. Even if it's only a 'good job' 'update soon' 'you suck' 'go jump off a cliff and die' or even 'fish sticks'. (Yes Hanna, that is completely yours.) So yeah, go review or I'll come kidnap you. Rawr.

Sincerely yours,

Lassie. (:


End file.
